


home for the holidays

by ftaephoria



Series: they're in love, your honor [9]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i love their siblings, just the homey holiday fic we needed, no homophobia in this household, pretend covid doesn't exist, sort of ?, they are domestic boyfriends now, who need to meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria
Summary: “Oh, is that Heeseungie?” Sunghoon’s mother asked.“Oh, yeah. I think he’s going home as well.”“Good, the boy always overworks himself. He needs a break.”“That’s what I keep telling him!”“Oh, you know what would be nice? Maybe we should all have dinner together, just like the old days,” Sunghoon’s father suggested.“That would be fun,” Sunghoon murmured.or: Heeseung and Sunghoon have to figure out how to tell their parents that they're dating.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: they're in love, your honor [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS
> 
> so i wasn't actually going to write much over the holidays (college apps and all) but this fic idea smacked me in the face and i just had to write it.
> 
> (ignore covid it doesn't exist in this fic ahahahaha)
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: found out sunghoon's sister's name is yeji so expect some name changes

“Jungwonie, you’re so cool,” Sunoo sighed as the members piled into their dorm, exhausted after another long day. “I still can’t believe you managed to convince management to give us a few days off for the holidays.”

“And during award show season, no less,” Ni-ki added, voice awed.

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t hard,” Jungwon admitted. “They had already been considering it when I asked. Something about giving us a gift for a successful debut. So really, I didn’t do much at all.”

“Still, though,” Jay sighed, wrapping his arms around Jungwon’s shoulders proudly. “Our Yang-leader is so courageous.”

Jungwon leaned against his hyung, a small pout on his face. “It’s too bad, though. I was hoping we’d be able to get Christmas off.”

“That couldn’t be helped,” Sunghoon said reassuringly. “The SBS Gayo Daejeon is that day. I don’t think _anyone_ in the idol industry has Christmas off.”

The pout on Jungwon’s face grew. “I know. It’s just...I wanted our first Christmas together to be really special.” 

Heeseung gently pushed Jay aside (ignoring his look of indignation) to give Jungwon a hug. “It _is_ special. I mean, the fact that we can do this at all is special, but I understand. We’ve got many more Christmases in the future to look forward to.”

“What are you guys going to do on your days off, anyway?” Jake asked curiously.

“Good question,” Jay said thoughtfully. “I think I’ll go home, I guess.”

“Same with me,” Jungwon said. “It might be nice to see my sister again.”

Ni-ki’s face fell. There wouldn’t be enough time for him to fly all the way to Japan since their break was only scheduled to be a few days.

Sunoo, sensing his sudden melancholy, reached out with a determined glint in his eyes. “Ni-ki, you’re coming with me,” he declared before backtracking. “That is...if you want? I don’t want you to be lonely for our holiday, and I’m sure my parents will let you stay with us…”

Their maknae blinked in surprise before his face softened into an affectionate grin.

“Thanks, Sunoo-hyung. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Sunoo returned the grin with a sunny smile of his own. The scene would have been perfectly adorable, had Jay not chosen to interrupt.

“Hey, Ni-ki, isn’t Christmas a romantic holiday in Japan?”

A crimson red blush spread like wildfire across Ni-ki’s face, and he reached out to smack Jay, who narrowly dodged with a grin. _“Jay-hyung!”_

Cackling, Jay ran towards their room, Ni-ki at his heels. “I’m just telling the truth!” he yelled behind his back.

Sunoo stood where they had left him, cheeks a rosy pink. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine,” Jungwon sighed, patting his shoulder. “They’ll be cuddling on Jay’s bed in a few minutes, and you know how Jay’s always teasing. Ni-ki isn’t going to misinterpret your invitation as anything but platonic.”

“...I don’t mind if he does,” Sunoo murmured almost inaudibly, moving to follow after them. Jungwon shared a glance with Heeseung and Sunghoon, like _can you believe these two?_

Heeseung privately wondered if this was how Jay and Jake felt during I-Land.

Speaking of Jake, where _was_ he…?

Right on cue, Jake moved back into the living room from where he had stepped out during the chaos, a brilliantly white smile on his face.

“There you are,” Sunghoon said. “Where’d you disappear off to?”

“My dad called,” Jake responded, the smile never leaving his face. “He...he flew up from Australia to spend a few days with me for the holidays, as a surprise. I don’t even know how he knew we had days off, we literally found out yesterday–”

His eyes wandered over to Jungwon, who was looking a little sheepish. “Wait. Did you–?”

Jungwon simply smiled. “Like I said, I really didn’t do much.”

 _“Bro,”_ Jake muttered, voice almost tearful as he reached out to squeeze Jungwon into a tight hug. “Why–how?”

“I know it’s been hard to move up here by yourself, and I didn’t want you to spend your first holidays in Seoul without your family,” Jungwon said.

At this, Jake really _did_ tear up. “You’re the best, dude. I love you.”

“Love you too, hyung.”

Jake and Jungwon wandered to the kitchen, the older’s arms wrapped around the younger’s shoulders, leaving Heeseung and Sunghoon by themselves.

“You’re going home, right?” Sunghoon asked, hands instinctively curling around Heeseung’s.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen them.”

“Same. The last time I called them was ages ago, too.”

“Speaking of which,” Heeseung reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. “I should probably call them and let them know that I’m coming.”

“Oh, right,” Sunghoon said. “Thanks for reminding me. I should do that as well.”

Sunghoon quickly settled on one of the couches, letting the dial tone echo in his ear.

_“Hello?”_

Sunghoon couldn’t help smiling at the familiar timbre of his mother’s voice.

“Hey, eomma.”

_“Sunghoonie! How are you? –Dear, Sunghoon’s on the phone!– How are the other boys?”_

“I’m good. Everyone’s good.”

Sunghoon’s father’s voice floated out of the speaker. _“We saw your latest performances,”_ he said. _“You all did fantastic.”_

“Thanks, appa.”

_“So what’s this call for? I imagine you all are very busy, shouldn’t you be getting some rest for tomorrow’s schedule?”_

“About that,” Sunghoon replied. “Jungwon got management to give us a couple of days off, so...is it alright if I come home for a couple of days?”

There was a brief pause. Sunghoon knew he was being irrational, but what if they said no?

His worries were immediately silenced by his mother’s enthusiasm. _“Of course! You don’t have to ask, sweetie, there’s always a place for you at home.”_

Sunghoon breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Thanks, eomma. I–”

Heeseung’s bark of laughter from across the room interrupted his next words as he chattered with his brother over the phone.

 _“Oh, is that Heeseungie?”_ Sunghoon’s mother asked, the laugh loud enough to reach even her ears.

“Oh, yeah. I think he’s going home as well.”

_“Good, the boy always overworks himself. He needs a break.”_

“That’s what I keep telling him!”

 _“Oh, you know what would be nice? Maybe we should all have dinner together, just like the old days,”_ Sunghoon’s father suggested.

“That would be fun,” Sunghoon murmured. Since he and Heeseung lived in the same city, their families had met up before while they were still trainees. They hadn’t been able to do one of those meet-ups ever since they got transferred to Belift, their schedules too packed to arrange a dinner between the families.

Covering the speaker with a hand, he called out to Heeseung. “Hey, hyung, my parents are asking if your family would like to eat dinner with mine while we’re both at home.”

Heeseung’s eyes lit up. “Oh man, that’s nostalgic. I’ll definitely ask.” 

He briefly murmured something into the phone before looking up with a smile. “They said yes.”

“Heeseungie-hyung’s family said yes,” Sunghoon repeated into the phone. 

_“Great! Oh, I’m so excited, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen Heeseungie and his family…”_

As his parents cheerfully started planning the dinner over the phone, Sunghoon couldn’t help but trade amused looks with his boyfriend, who was probably listening to a similar thought process with his family.

_Well, the holidays will certainly be interesting this year._

-

Sunghoon hadn’t realized how much he had missed home until he was in his own room, on his own bed, with his parents working downstairs and his sister in her own room across the hall. 

He was sitting on his bed, petting Gaeul as she lay spread over his lap when the door creaked open.

“I have clementines,” Sunghoon’s mother said as she entered the room with a plate, Sunghoon’s father behind her.

Sunghoon smiled, shifting so that his parents could sit comfortably at the edge of his bed.

“How are you feeling?” Sunghoon’s father asked.

“I feel great,” Sunghoon sighed. “It’s nice to be home.”

“It’s nice to have you home,” Sunghoon’s mother replied. “Even your sister missed you, though she’d never admit it. You know how girls Yeji's age are.”

Sunghoon laughed. When he had first come home, his sister had only given him a brief hug before stalking back to her room, but there was warmth in her curt “welcome home” that Sunghoon didn’t miss.

“How’s idol life treating you? Are you eating enough? I hope they aren’t overworking you boys,” Sunghoon’s mother fretted.

“It’s a lot of work, but it’s fun,” Sunghoon spoke honestly. “It feels like I’m doing what I’m meant to do.”

Sunghoon’s father smiled, wrapping them in a hug. “That’s all we could ask for.”

“And how are your groupmates?” Sunghoon’s mother continued with a smile. “Everyone’s spending their holidays with their families, right?”

“They’re all doing great. Yeah, everyone’s at home right now. Jake’s dad flew up from Australia, and Ni-ki’s spending the break with Sunoo and his family.”

“That’s great. Ah, it’s too bad everyone else lives farther away, I’d love to have dinner with them all.”

Sunghoon nodded. “It would have been really fun. Hah, it’s funny how much I miss them even though it’s barely been a day.”

“You all have been living together for the last six months, it’s natural to feel that way.”

“And hey, you’ll get to see Heeseung at dinner tonight!” Sunghoon’s father added.

Sunghoon’s mouth curved up at the mere mention of his boyfriend, which his parents did not miss. “Yeah.”

-

_Hey Sunghoonie, r we evr gonna tell our parents that we’re a thing_

_cuz like my hyung asked if we were allowed to date_

_and then it reminded me_

Uh

Wait

Shit

I forgot to tell them

_i haven’t told them yet either_

_but like_

_do we tell them before dinner or after_

_...we are telling them right?_

Ye

We should

But uh

*fear*

_oh felt_

_maybe we should tell them together?_

_strength in numbers n that_

If ur up for it yeah sure

boy dinner will be … fun

_that it will_

-

“Sunghoonie! It’s so good to see you!”

Sunghoon was swept up by an enthusiastic pair of arms as Heeseung’s mother wrapped him in a hug of greeting. “It’s nice to see you too, eomonim.”

He was eventually let go so that he could greet Heeseung’s father with a bow and slap hands with Heeseung’s brother. Heeseung was addressing his parents in a similar fashion, giving his sister’s hair a short ruffle.

Once all the greetings were _finally_ over, Sunghoon turned to where Heeseung was waiting with a grin. “Hey, Heeseungie-hyung.”

Heeseung opened his arms, allowing Sunghoon to fall into them with ease. 

“Missed you,” Heeseung mumbled into his collar.

“It’s only been two days,” Sunghoon laughed quietly. “But yeah, me too.”

They stayed like that for a while, neither willing to part until Sunghoon just barely looked over Heeseung’s shoulder.

“Your brother is staring at us,” Sunghoon murmured, suddenly embarrassed.

“We should probably separate,” Heeseung sighed. “But I haven’t seen you in so _long_ …”

With clear reluctance, they separated, only to feel the stares of both sets of parents and siblings boring into them.

“Let’s go in,” Heeseung said, flustered from their gazes. “C’mon, Sunghoonie.”

Sunghoon looked down, embarrassed, as Heeseung dragged him into the restaurant.

-

Dinner was a cheerful affair, the parents all talking as the kids scarfed down dinner in relative silence. It felt a little surreal for Sunghoon, watching his boyfriend pass kimchi to his sister and pour a cup of tea for his mother.

Surreal, but nice.

It wasn’t until the plates had largely been cleared from the table and everyone was sitting around drinking tea that Heeseung’s brother finally spoke.

“So, what was _that_? Got anything to tell us, Heeseungie?”

Sunghoon choked, almost spilling his _bori-cha_ over his lap.

Heeseung was left in a similar state, his face a brilliant red. “What do you mean?”

“Aw, you know what we’re talking about, oppa,” Yeji chimed in, a shit-eating grin on her face. 

_Damn, the two siblings must have teamed up or something._

Sunghoon glanced at Heeseung.

_Do you think we should tell them now?_

Heeseung swept a glance over at the parents’ side of the table, where the conversation had died out. All four adults were staring at them with amusement.

_I mean. I guess it’s now or never..?_

“We...do,” Heeseung finally sighed. “Have something to tell you all, I mean.”

Sunghoon watched his sister’s eyes light up with excitement, as Heeseung’s brother smirked knowingly at them.

“We’re...Heeseung-hyung and I are dating,” Sunghoon blurted.

There was a brief pause before Yeji breathed out a long-suffering sigh. 

“Finally,” she groaned.

That was the catalyst for the adults to break into tittering laughter. Next to Sunghoon’s sister, Heeseung’s brother’s smirk widened. “Took you guys long enough.”

Heeseung’s mother was the first to recover, glancing at her son with eyes full of mirth. “Congratulations,” she smiled.

“You two are good for one another,” Sunghoon’s father commented.

Staring at their amused, unsurprised faces, Sunghoon couldn’t help but wonder just how obvious they had been. The question must have shown on their faces because the siblings broke into laughter.

“What, did you think we’d be surprised? Heeseung-ah, you’ve been obvious since day one. Do you know what you look like when you look at him?”

“Sunghoon-oppa definitely has liked him for a long time. I remember when he first listened to Heeseung-oppa sing, ‘cause he wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks–”

“–And that’s enough,” Sunghoon blurted, a telltale blush rising up his neck as he moved to cover his sister’s mouth. 

“No, please, tell me more,” Heeseung said, a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oi, let’s be equitable,” Heeseung’s brother said, holding up a placating hand. “I’ve got plenty of stories about our dear Heeseungie as well.”

 _“Hyung,”_ Heeseung groaned, prompting a laugh from Sunghoon.

But as their parents argued over the check and their siblings each told increasingly embarrassing stories about their supposedly long-standing infatuation with one another, they couldn’t help but feel content.

It was nice, after all, to be home for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> bori-cha: barley tea
> 
> i hope you liked it! i loved writing the siblings from the little tidbits we know of them. happy holidays everyone!
> 
> scream at me @ftaephoria on twitter!


End file.
